Os anjos da guarda de Estel
by peamaps
Summary: Slash, Yaoi. Estel alcançou a glória de trazer paz à Terra Média, mas ele deve muito à ajuda dos Elfos. Uma história de amor e redenção.
1. Chapter 1

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Autora: Peamaps/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Data: entre 14 à 18 de julho de 2015/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Inspiração musical para esta fic: Howard Shore - The bridge of Khazad Dum (Vanber remix)/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Personagens: Arwen, Legolas e Aragorn/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Avisos! Para maiores de 17 anos, Universo alternativo (AU), Slash, Yaoi, Morte de personagens, Assuntos depressivos, Alusão à incesto (não explícito) por motivo de conclusão e uma tentativa de final feliz (perdão, eu não controlo o rumo, a história me controla! rs)/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Resumo: Estel alcançou a glória de trazer paz à Terra Média, mas ele deve muito à ajuda dos Elfos. Uma história de amor e redenção./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong id="docs-internal-guid-a057dc39-a4c7-6113-2c34-311d0c149fb8" style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dedicada às incríveis r2rujila e Celiyep, obrigada por alimentar minha inspiração./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"***/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Eu sabia que não deveria ter lhe seguido, mas após uma vida de suspeitas eu precisava saber, meu Estel./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Eu o segui até a Casa de Cura*, você não notou é claro, um elfo consegue sempre passar despercebido se assim queremos. Parece-me bem apropriado que você deseje ter a essência dele encontrando-se ali, no lugar aonde seus restos descansarão para sempre. Você estava cinzento e seu fim se aproximava mas é claro que ele sabia disso pois eu, também uma elfa era a única que podia ve-lo sempre à sua sombra. Quem precisa de um guarda pessoal quando se tem um elfo quase invisível e tão discreto que está sempre onde você está, observando você e todos à sua volta? Ele pensava que eu não via, mas eu sempre me perguntei porque Legolas fazia isso, talvez eu até soubesse mas jamais quis especular./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Ele já estava lá. Vocês pararam à poucos metros um do outro e se olharam longamente. Eu soube então o que havia entre vocês, como vocês se olhavam quando achavam que estavam à sós. Os lábios dele tremeram. Criado para ser um príncipe Legolas sempre manteve uma máscara de calmaria, eu jamais o vi expressar emoção alguma e ver seus olhos encherem de água me abalou. Vocês quebraram a distância e se abraçaram longamente. Finalmente então você se afastou e estudou as próprias mãos por um tempo, e então, resoluto fitou-o novamente. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-Você deve ter percebido que meu fim está chegando, - você começou. Legolas começou à chorar silenciosamente. - Mas eu não posso ir sem abrir meu coração, sem que você saiba o que você realmente significa para mim./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-Não precisa, eu sei Estel. Eu posso senti-lo, mesmo quando você não está perto de mim./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-Não. - Você pegou as mãos dele. - Eu não posso ir embora assim./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Legolas apenas concordou com a cabeça. Eu duvido que ele jamais tenha lhe negado qualquer coisa. Muitos homens poderiam enxergar a devoção dele como uma adoração quase escrava, mas eu sei que nós elfos amamos assim, muito além do corpo e alma. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-Legolas, por todos os anos da minha vida você estava lá por mim. Você foi um irmão mais velho enquanto cresci e precisei de um. Conforme minha maioridade foi se aproximando eu me apaixonei ou descobri que sempre amei você, apenas um cego poderia não se apaixonar. Foi uma honra para mim que você tenha me escolhido quando vi tantos tentarem conquistar seu coração. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Nossa primeira noite juntos foi pura felicidade./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Neste instante eu senti minhas pernas bambas, você nunca me contou que havia mais entre vocês do que pura amizade e devo dizer que em todo meu amor incondicional élfico, pela primeira vez eu senti um pouco de ciúmes mas também o amargo sabor da traição. Eu pisquei, evitando que mais lágrimas viessem e por um instante você me pareceu um estranho./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Legolas então tentou dizer algo, mas você o silenciou e encostou sua testa na dele. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-Deixe-me terminar, - você disse gentilmente. Ada havia lhe contado sobre o meu destino e você desapareceu, quando retornou no fim daquele interminável dia você disse que havíamos cometido um erro. Está tudo bem, - você novamente impediu-o de interrompê-lo, - eu entendi mais tarde. Foi muito nobre de sua parte. Você é esse tipo de pessoa, você sempre abriu mão de tudo pelo bem maior. Foi durante os anos vindouros de pura dor e agonia que eu conheci Arwen… /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Você então sorriu e eu vi que havia lugar em seu coração para mim também, até que eu entendi como você me amava:/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"- Eu me joguei de cabeça, querendo apenas que a dor passasse e ela quase me curou… Mas não completamente… Então quando minha maioridade chegou Ada revelou o meu destino, quem eu sou e quando todo o peso do mundo me esmagou eu finalmente entendi o que aconteceu sem precisar que você me explicasse./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Quando a Sociedade do Anel foi criada eu tinha quase certeza que nós partíamos para a nossa morte, eu então a libertei. Pedi para que Arwen embarcasse no navio para Valinor e nós estávamos livres novamente. As incertezas de nosso caminho e minha preocupação com Frodo e os Hobbits não conseguiam apagar a felicidade que era estar com você novamente. - Você relembrou e riu. - Nós tentamos ser discretos mas Boromir desconfiou e Gimli certamente não tem mais dúvidas. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Legolas riu então, o som tão doce como o de arpas tocando./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-Grande foi a nossa surpresa ao descobrir que Arwen tinha ficado, nós não podíamos falar nada mas com uma troca de olhares nós combinamos que o que houve entre nós realmente chegara ao fim. Eu jamais poderia machucá-la e nem você, nós sabíamos que ela escolhera ser mortal… por mim./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Nós tentamos com todas nossas forças mas uma vez sucumbimos à nossas fraquezas e a traímos e passamos todos esses anos nos culpando, é por isso que tenho tanto à lhe dizer, pois desde então nós não falamos mais sobre essas coisas…/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Você então olhou para Legolas longamente, então percebi que você mal podia falar. Vi-o desmoronar então em choro, enquanto dizia:/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-Eu preciso que você saiba que nunca, jamais houve outra pessoa. Se eu pudesse ter escolhido meu destino, eu teria escolhido você!/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Legolas então solução e vocês se abraçaram, chorando abertamente. Ver duas pessoas que amo tanto sofrerem teria me enchido de tristeza, mas o meu mundo foi destruído e ali naquele momento, muito antes de você partir meu espírito começou à partir de meu corpo. Você nunca soube disso e é assim que eu quis. Eu compreendi logo e os perdoei, você e ele são tão nobres, grandes almas tão fáceis de amar. Vocês são tão parecidos que eu sei que são almas gêmeas. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Eu consegui disfarçar até sua morte, mas assim que você partiu eu corri para Lothlórien, eu não podia fingir mais. Legolas me seguiu. Ele pensava que eu não podia ve-lo, como sempre mas eu sabia. Que nobre da parte dele que ele amasse a mim também. Ele cuidou de todos nós, de você, de mim, de nossos filhos. Ele sempre estava lá nos auxiliando com um sorriso nos lábios mas pensando bem este nunca alcançava seus olhos. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Ele aguentou até eu não conseguir mais me aguentar em pé, quando caí no meio da floresta escura e fria ele correu ao meu lado, me abraçando à seu peito. Legolas chorava. Estava escuro mas com a minha visão élfica eu me assustei ao ver os olhos cinzentos dele. Quando eles mudaram de cor? Legolas possuía olhos azuis que derretia corações por onde passava! Foi com choque que eu percebi… Enquanto minha visão escurecia eu entendi que ele estava morrendo também. Ao menos eu fizera a escolha e parte o meu coração saber que ele deu sua imortalidade por nada, não houve recompensa alguma por ele, eu ao menos escolhi por você e tive uma vida, embora breve, de muita felicidade e realizações. O amor que temos por nossos filhos eu carregarei para sempre./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Aqui estou agora. Estranho, sempre pensei que iria para a terra onde os Homens vão. Me pergunto se estou lá ou em Mandos. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Conforme a eternidade entendo mais e mais, acho que o espírito possui muito mais sabedoria aqui do que em vida. Percebo que você e ele deram suas vidas por honra e pela paz no mundo e assim transcenderam os limites da vida e morte. Acho que Legolas conseguiu encontrá-lo, que vocês estão juntos agora. Não foi sempre assim? Ele seguindo você?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Continua… Por favor comente, deixe review ^_^/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;"br /br /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"***/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"*Eu pesquisei mas infelizmente não encontrei o nome do lugar onde o corpo de Aragorn descansará, mas no filme é onde Denethor tentou suicídio e quase levou seu filho Faramir junto com ele./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"br /br /br /br /br /p 


	2. Chapter 2

Eu me pergunto enquanto vago na eternidade se sempre menti para mim mesma.

Quando era pequena não havia Estel, eu não conhecia as dores que estavam por vir, o mundo não era tão negro. Talvez desde que abri os olhos pela primeira vez, você estava lá.

Você me protegeu, me instruiu e tudo o que eu queria era estar perto de você. Você também estava sempre lá, e se por acaso nos desencontrássemos você sempre me procurava.

Eu me pergunto se fui castigada por causa dos pecados que cometi quando era nova, se bem lá no fundo eu não escolhi Estel por causa do que eu fiz.

Eu acho que há muitas, mas muitas eras atrás eu senti o que Aragorn e Legolas sentiam. Eu não deveria, mas eu sentia. Levou-me até o fim dos tempos para que finalmente eu admitisse para mim mesma. Mas meu amor não era sagrado, permitido ou possível, ao menos não para nós dois.

Nós estávamos sempre juntos, eu e ele. Inseparáveis, todos diziam que éramos diferentes dos outros. Sempre foi assim até que posso dizer, como Estel disse há tanto tempo atrás que mal lembro de seu rosto, um dia meu destino mudou drasticamente e separada eu senti uma dor e sofrimento como jamais imaginei ser possível. Mas esta dor era desejada, ou eu enfrentava isso ou viveria em pecado.

Eu tinha passado da maioridade de 50 anos quando como sempre fizemos eu sentei no colo dele e abruptamente ele me empurrou. Jamais ele fora agressivo comigo até então. Trêmula e chorosa em perguntei o que aconteceu e ele simplesmente levantou-se, nervoso e saiu andando. Foi então que ele começara à caçar orcs, desaparecendo por anos, às vezes décadas, mesmo bem antes de Naneth ser atacada pelos servidores de Sauron, pois desde então eu praticamente não o vi mais até o meu casamento.

Durante a cerimônia do meu casamento eu o vi com os olhos vermelhos, agora que compreendo tudo mais e mais percebo que houve vários sinais de que ele também sentia o mesmo por mim. Sendo mais velho imagino a culpa e o que mais ele deve ter sentido. Como ele deveria enxergar a si mesmo?

O Valar deve ter me castigado pois o que sentíamos era anormal.

Sinto que o fim está chegando. Eu e ele cuidamos e preparamos Estel da forma como deveria ser, ele foi o professor e eu a esposa que o maior líder dos Homens precisou. Mas nossa missão acabou e no meu caso, acho que vim aqui para refletir.

Sinto que estou próxima do recomeço. O Valar teve misericórdia de mim, eu afinal não fui aonde os mortais vão. Não teria sido justo à não ser que Estel tivesse me amado de verdade. Eu e Estel nos enganamos, mas tinha que ser assim, eu sei agora. Eu também me joguei em seus braços para me curar, para me livrar desse pecado em mim.

Mas agora recomeço e nascendo de nova mãe e novo pai eu não mais serei sua irmã.

Uma eternidade longe de você é como a morte. Eu imagino o quanto você sofre por achar que eu morri. Eu me lembro quando a família se reuniu para nossas decisões, e quando você ouviu que eu decidi ser mortal para acompanhar Estel você, alto e viril, um forte guerreiro como eu jamais vi teve que ser segurado para não cair. Todos reagiram mostrando a dor que minha decisão trouxe, mas você parecia estar à beira da morte desde então.

Eu estou voltando e desta vez será sagrado. Não estaremos fazendo nada de errado pois irei renascer em Valinor em outra família, na hora certa nos encontraremos e então mais tarde eu relembrarei de tudo e finalmente trarei a paz até você.

Aguarde apenas mais um pouco meu amor. Eu estou retornando Elladan.

Fim

Por favor, inspire escritores de fic, comente e deixe reviews ^_^

Vida longa ao Slash Sda! (Que milagre que o casamento do mesmo sexo foi liberado, ao menos nos Eua né? Estamos evoluindo, chegando lá à um mundo tolerante, amoroso, leva tempo mas estamos chegando lá.) Escritores de slash, yaoi sempre apoiaram então estamos felizes, especialmente porque tem tanto suicídio em gays na adolescência né?

Outra coisa, todos seres merecem tolerância. Por favor, considere o veganismo ^_^

Um forte abração à todos, minha eterna gratidão.


End file.
